


Splat

by RivanWarrioress



Series: Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Father, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, Snowball Fight, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivanWarrioress/pseuds/RivanWarrioress
Summary: Bobby decides to have a bit of fun with young Sam and Dean one snowy winter's afternoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Title: Splat

 

Author: [Rivan Warrioress](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rivanwarrioress)

 

Date and Topic: December 17 – Snowball Fight for [@averymerryspnxmas](https://tmblr.co/ml2P0Gz2jEBiqy6bxSkwBVw)

 

Fandom: Supernatural

 

Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer

 

Pairings: N/A

 

Warnings: N/A

 

Word Count: 1,252

 

 

Bobby Singer lowered the book of lore he was studying, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall.  It was mid-afternoon, and he could hear the childish laugher of Sam and Dean as they ran around outside in the snow that had fallen the previous night, blanketing the ground with a thick layer of white. 

 

Bobby had sent the boys outside just a few short minutes ago so he could get some research done.  He loved the boys as if they were his own sons, but boys of Dean and Sam’s age needed time outside…laying and doing what ten and six year old boys needed to do…play (rather than training, which is what John thought Dean should spend all is free time doing).

 

Sending the boys outside, however, hadn’t provided Bobby with the peace and quiet he’d hoped to achieve.  The laughter and playful shrieks weren’t overly loud, but Bobby couldn’t bring himself to ignore the sounds.  Letting out a heavy sigh Bobby set the book aside, rubbing his hands over his face and rising to his feet, deciding to go and check on whatever it was that Sam and Dean were up to. 

 

Peering out of the window Bobby could see the boys, on opposite sides of the yard, both of them busily working on something, but Bobby couldn’t see what.  There were calling out to one another though…playful insults and teasing that Bobby had come to expect from the Winchester boys.

 

Rolling his eyes, Bobby looked back over his shoulder at the book he had planned on reading, before he looked back outside.

 

“Ah, balls,” he muttered to himself, picking up his warm winter coat from where he’d hung it, before opening his front door and letting himself out into the chilled air.

 

Bobby had barely made it three steps when he felt something cold and hard hit him in the stomach.

 

SPLAT!!!

 

Bobby jerked back, shaking his head and wiping flecks of snow that clung stubbornly to his jacket as he realised he’d just been hit with a snowball.  He scanned the yard for the two boys.  It was obvious, from the look of wide eyes horror on Dean’s face, that he was responsible.  Sammy was mere feet in front of Bobby, crouched down and looking up at him with almost the same expression.  It was fairly obvious that Dean had been aiming at Sam, but instead Sam had ducked and Bobby had copped it instead.

  
At least, that was the chain of events that Bobby was going to accept.  It was possible, knowing Dean, that the kid had been aiming for Bobby all along but bobby was willing to give Dean the benefit of the doubt.

 

“Bobby?” Sam asked nervously, a snowball clutched in each gloved hand. 

 

“Dean’s got a good arm on him, doesn’t he?” Bobby asked casually in a voice that carried, knowing that Dean would be able to hear him.  Sam hesitated, before he nodded enthusiastically, his undying loyalty and hero worship of his brother showing through yet again. 

 

Bobby smiled, “How about we even things up a bit, huh Sammy?”

 

Sammy hesitated as a moment before his keen mind realised what Bobby was saying.  A wide smile spread across the six year olds face, his brown curls bobbing from where they’d escaped from beneath his beanie.

 

“What’s going on guys?” Dean’s voice called across the yard, his own hands loaded up with snowballs.

 

Slowly and subtlety Sam handed over the snowballs he was holding to Bobby, before he crouched down and picked up another pair from the small pile he’d managed to make.  Bobby took a moment to gauge the distance between he and Dean, before he took aim and threw as hard as he could.  Dean let out a squawk as the snowball nailed him in the shoulder, and Bobby let out a chuckle, as Sam enthusiastically pressed yet another snowball into his hands.

 

“Let’s get him,” Bobby offered, and Sam nodded, and Bobby ran forwards, Sam at his heels, both of them letting out war cries as the charged towards Dean.  Dean’s eyes widened in shock for a moment before he beamed and started throwing snowballs with a battle cry of his own.

 

SUPERNATURAL

 

The house was quiet except for soft giggles and the sounds that Bobby was making in the kitchen.  Bobby smiled to himself as he carried the tray into his living room, taking in the two Winchester boys, cuddled up together on the couch, both freshly showered and dressed in dry clothes, warm again after hours spent playing out in the snow.

 

Bobby set the tray down on the table, carefully passing Dean and then Sam mugs filled with hot chocolate, with a couple of marshmallows on top as a special treat. 

 

“Thanks Bobby,” Dean smiled, sipping the hot chocolate and seeming to slump a little into the chair as he relaxed.  Sam curled a little more into Dean’s side and nodded his thanks.  Bobby was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be long before the six year old fell asleep, although he had long since grown out of having naps.

 

Satisfied that both of the boys were comfortable and warm, Bobby walked over to his favourite chair and sat down in it, picking up his book again, reading over the pages, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the late afternoon…and the opportunity to rest his aching body.  Bobby liked to think that he kept himself reasonably fit…but chasing Dean and Sam around the yard, lobbing snowballs around and getting hit by  snowball on more than one occasion had highlighted how Bobby wasn’t as young as he’d once been.        

 

Eventually Bobby felt his eyes getting heavy, and the rumbling of his stomach told him that it was close enough to dinner time.  He knew that if he didn’t get up and do something about it then he was going to fall asleep in his chair…and he didn’t particularly want either of the boys witnessing that….or them telling their father about that.  The younger hunter would never let him live it down.

 

Still, as Bobby marked is page with a scrap of paper that had been left over from one of Sam’s artistic endeavours, he realised how quiet the house was.  The slurping of the boys drinking their hot chocolate had long since finished and now there was only silence.

 

Frowning, Bobby looked over at the couch, where he had last seen Sam and Dean, and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the two boys, still cuddled together, but instead of chatting away to one another as they seemed to do constantly they were sound asleep.  Sam’s mug was trapped between his body and the back of the couch, and Dean had managed to reach and put his back on the tray, before they’d both dosed off, Sam upper body resting almost completely on his brother’s.

 

Bobby rose to his feet, wincing as the aching of his muscles intensified at the movement, before he hobbled to his desk, retrieving his camera and snapping a few pictures of the sleeping pair, before he put it back away, knowing that in the years to come, once the boys were grown up, he would treasure the photo, and his memories of the day.  The great snowball fight of Singer’s Salvage yard might not go down in history of great battles, but it surely ranked among the best of Bobby’s memories of the boys so far.


End file.
